(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an insertion tool and more particularly to a tool for inserting flexible tubing between a pair of glass encapsulated reed switches of a multi-capsule reed relay switching assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The present invention has its origin in the need for inserting a flexible tube between two or more glass encapsulated reed switches. The function of the tubing disclosed in application Ser. No. 906,547 filed May 17, 1978 by Jameel and Kopensteiner and having a common assignee with the present invention, is to dampen resonant vibration in the capsules, reducing critical bounce which results in circuit malfunction.
Due to physical limitations, such as the restricted space between the capsules, the resiliency of the tubing and the high coefficient of surface friction between the glass reed capsules and the tubing, it was determined that a special tool would be needed to insert the tubing into place.
Additionally, the tool should lend itself not only to installing the tubing in a switching assembly during manufacture, but also in the field, where a great number of switching assemblies are currently operating and mounted on circuit cards. Thus, the tool should be convenient for use not only during manufacture but also in the crowded field environment of a circuit card which may also include other electronic components.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a simple, effective tool for inserting flexible tubing between two or more glass encapsulated reed switches of a multi-capsule reed relay switching assembly.